pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shroomish
/ |evointo=Breloom |gen=Generation III |species=Mushroom Pokémon |type=Grass |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=4.5 kg |imweight=9.9 lbs. |ability=Effect Spore Poison Heal |dw=Quick Feet |body=07 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Grass |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Shroomish (Japanese: キノココ Kinococo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Shroomish is a mushroom-like creature. It is mainly brown above its waist, apart from a few large green spots, and a green underbelly with two round feet. Its waist appears to be flared similar to a skirt. It has a heavy unibrow, a triangular mouth and always seems to be angry. Evolution Shroomish evolves into Breloom at level 23 and will gain another type, type. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Petalburg Woods |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Petalburg Woods |erarity = Uncommon |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Great Marsh (After Obtaining the National Pokédex |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Great Marsh (After Obtaining the National Pokédex |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone, Headbutt Trees (Viridian Forest) |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 11 (Black only) |bwrarity = Swarm }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokémon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves. |sapphire=If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt. |emerald=It loves to eat damp, composted soil in forests. If you enter a forest after a long rain, you can see many Shroomish feasting on composted soil. |firered=It prefers damp places. By day it remains still in the forest shade. It releases toxic powder from its head. |leafgreen=It prefers damp places. By day it remains still in the forest shade. It releases toxic powder from its head. |diamond=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |pearl=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |platinum=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |heartgold=If it senses danger, it scatters spores from the top of its head to protect itself. |soulsilver=If it senses danger, it scatters spores from the top of its head to protect itself. |black=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |white=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |black 2=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |white 2=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled. |x=It prefers damp places. By day it remains still in the forest shade. It releases toxic powder from its head. |y=It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances In the anime They appeared in front of Team Rocket and all evolve into Breloom. They are soon defeated by May's Combusken. Trivia Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon